


Not every path has a happy ending

by Lacu



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Secret Santa, i mean only if youre looking for it, kind of, up to interpretation you know?, yeah but no theyre all dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacu/pseuds/Lacu
Summary: My fanart of Lucette for Brick as her secret santa! Would tag her but don't even know if she has an ao3 account tbhAnyway, how many character references can you spot? uwu
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	Not every path has a happy ending

one badass lucette uwu


End file.
